Simplicity
by DaLoneStarRanger
Summary: Sometimes the answers are simple. Sometimes it really is a simple as it seems. I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir
1. Chapter 1

**Simplicity**

The night air blew gently on Chat's face as he sat on the edge of the Eiffel Tower looking out on a moon bathed Paris. Several clouds dotted the night sky, but none seemed to dare interrupt the silent romance between the City of Love and the moon. Chat sighed in contentment as the only interruptions to this blissful moment of peace was the occasional distant laughter of civilians headed home for the evening after a splendid akuma free day. Chat's luminescent green eyes stared transfixed on the moon that seemed to hang so low and full that he could surely reach it with a well-timed jump and some help from his staff.

This was one of those simple moments that Chat lived for. Everyday life was crazy and at times confusing as he had to balance his civilian life and his hero life. "Plagg," Chat mused, even though he wasn't one hundred percent sure his Kwami could hear him, "Do you think Ladybug is looking at the moon now, just like we are". The question, as he figured it would, went unanswered except for the sound of the ever present breeze softly whistling through the metal bars of the beloved Parisian landmark. "Figures," Chat smirked "you never want to talk about Ladybug. All you ever want to talk about is cheese" Chat said as his smirk grew wider as he stood up and stretched.

"Why do I even bother talking to you Plagg" Chat asked playfully as he gazed over Paris while mentally planning his first jump. Chat spotted a reasonably close roof to land on, albeit only reasonable thanks to his extendable staff. Chat chuckled to himself as he leaped and extended his staff. Upon landing on the adjacent roof Chat shook his head ruefully "If I'm not careful, people will think I talk to myself". Chat pondered on that statement a moment before answering himself "It's ok though, I doubt anyone noticed this cat a cool tin roof". Chat's smile grew wider as he again chuckled "I really need to save that kind of gold for m'lady. Can't go using my best material on the night now can I" he asked no one in particular as he began to run. "One more round and we will call it a night Plagg, I promise".

The buildings passed in a blur as Chat skillfully and stealthily ran over the rooftops of Paris while occasionally leaping to the ground and back up to the rooftops in a silent game only he was playing. Chat landed softly on a small rooftop balcony near the school he attended as a civilian. "That placed really changed my life, you know that Plagg" Chat breathed as he let his heartrate slowdown for a moment. "If I had never gone there, I never would have made the amazing friends I have now". Chat was about to turn to go when his green eyes met blue. "Ah" Chat yelped has he jumped backwards to where his back was pressed against the metal fencing that bordered the small balcony. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Chat Noir" Marinette squeaked from behind her notebook. Chat blinked slowly as he gazed at his friend. 'I can't believe I didn't notice her sitting there' Chat thought.

Chat smirked 'Time to have some fun'. "Well good evening Purrrincess. Fancy meeting you here" Chat said with confidence that faded as he uncharacteristically ran dry on things to say. Marinette smiled shyly up from her notebook "Well, I do live here Chat Noir". Chat rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "haha, ya…you do. You…you didn't happen to hear what I said…did you" He asked worriedly as he eyed Marinette cautiously. "I may have heard something…" she said quietly "But I promise I won't tell anyone you go to school over there. I promise" Marinette said all while her voice getting stronger with conviction.

"Thank you Princess" Chat breathed. "I would say I owe you for keeping that secret for me. Whatever you want. Just let me know and this cat will make it happen" He stammered as relief washed away the worry that had gripped him only moments ago. Marinette looked shocked at Chat's offer, if only for a moment before she gave him a confident smirk he was sure he seen before, yet that did not go with the image he had of the kind and timid girl he had befriended as a civilian. "Well, there is something you could do for me. You know my friend Alya? She runs the Ladyblog. I was thinking you could let me interview you for her" Marinette said excitedly.

Chat stared at her silently before finally shaking his head "Sorry about that. Sure. I would gladly let you interview me for the ladyblog, but why would you want to interview me for the ladyblog? Wouldn't you rather me try to talk Ladybug into letting her have another one on one interview" Chat asked, his face still betraying his confusion. Marinette smiled knowingly "Well, I personally thing you are awesome Chat Noir. You need more attention than you get, although I'm afraid what that will do to your ego" Marinette laughed as she put her notebook aside. "Meowch Purrincess! You wound me" He said playfully placing his hand over his "wounded" heart.

"Well, Chat? Is it a yes or no? I'll keep your secret regardless, but I would really love it if you would let me. Alya would totally freak out if I gave her an interview with Chat Noir for her blog" Marinette said hopefully. Chat smiled "That is a simple request, one that is well within my poor power to grant. I'm all yours Purrincess" Chat said with a wink as he leaned against the fence as if he were some kind of model. Marinette shook that observation off "Awesome! Thank you Chat! Let me run down and get my phone off the charger really quick" Marinette exclaimed before lifting the latch and jumping through with practiced ease. 'I wonder how she can manage that, yet trip over air molecules at school' Chat wondered absently as he waited for Marinette to return with her phone.

Marinette had been gone for several minutes and Chat was about to lean in and check on her, 'Maybe she didn't make it as smoothly as I thought' he worried, but jumped back with a start as Marinette's head popped out from the open latch door "I'm back Chat! I grabbed you some cookies and milk while I was down there. Think of it as a thank you for all that you do for Paris and for m-ladybug" Marinette said with a quick panic there at the end of her first sentence since disappearing. 'That's the Marinette I remember' Chat chuckled to himself as Marinette placed the cookies and milk on a small table near the fence. "I hope you like chocolate chip" Marinette said calmly, apparently over whatever had caused her to spaz. "Chocolate chip is more than fine. Who doesn't love chocolate chip cookies" Chat asked rhetorically while Marinette giggled in a way that caused his heart to flutter in a way that only happened when he was around Ladybug.

"That's good, alright, go ahead and pull up that chair" Marinette motioned to the small, yet comfortable looking outdoor chair in the far corner of the balcony, "and we can get started'. Chat smiled as he pulled the sun worn chair over next to the small table that held his cookies and glass of milk. Marinette pulled out her phone and opened up the camera to get ready to begin the interview. Marinette poised the camera at Chat Noir before leaning out from behind her phone "Are you ready Chat" Marinette asked while Chat gave a toothy grin coupled with a nod of affirmation that he was ready. "Thank you for this Chat, Alya is going to freak out when I give her this" Marinette said excitedly as she pressed a button on her phone that Chat could only assume was her pressing play. "Good evening Ladyblog viewers! Tonight we have a special treat as our one and only Chat Noir has agreed to an interview" Marinette said enthusiastically and with a confidence he was sure Alya, and he himself, would be proud of. "Hello Paris, I'm glad to serve" Chat responded with a roguish grin that he hoped Ladybug would see and fall in love with.

The breeze ruffled Chats hair as he picked up a cookie, broke it in half, and dunked in the milk before taking a bite. "Chat Noir" Marinette started "I would like to thank you on behalf of Paris for what you do every day. Now, would you mind sharing with us some details about our favorite Chat themed hero?" Chat chewed the cookie thoughtfully before swallowing. "Well, that depends. What would you like to know? I obviously can't give away too much, but I'm sure I can share some stuff with you without giving away my identity. I apologize in advance for not giving that detail away. Sorry Alya" Chat grinned mischievously. Marinette smiled from behind the phone "What do you like to do in your free time Chat Noir? What are some of your hobbies" Marinette asked having already formulated several questions she would like to ask as Chat tapped his chin thoughtfully as he pondered Marinette's question. "Well Princess, I like to read in my free time. Anything really. I particularly love stories over more fact based reading. There is a book series about warrior cats. I do enjoy that" Chat said winking into the camera.

"Interesting. Is there anything else you like to do, or are you just a book worm" Marinette pressed. "I also enjoy, like anyone else, hanging out with my friends and before you ask, they do not know I am Chat Noir". Marinette smiled "ah, so you are just your average nerdy guy in your real life, nice" Marinette laughed as she smiled at Chat from behind the camera. "Hey, I'm not nerdy…ok…not too nerdy. I like video games too. I really like playing Ultimate Mecha Strike three, but that's not all I do. I also like to exercise. I like to run and I am a fencer, if you couldn't tell from battle footage that Alya somehow manages to grab" Chat responded quickly. Marinette blinked at the amount of information Chat just gave so willingly and easily. Sure it wasn't in anyway revealing who he was, but it was still a lot for one question. She, as Ladybug, never gave that much in one interview let alone one question. "You are quite the balanced guy then Chat. So tell us, do you have a favorite food? A favorite desert perhaps" Marinette asked from her mental list of questions she had come up with while getting the cookies and milk.

"Hmm, I would say I pre _fur_ baked fish. Baked with lemon pepper and with some real lemon juice, oh gosh, just thinking about it makes my mouth water" Chat chuckled as he ate the other half of his cookie. "As for the desert, I would say I really enjoy a good plain cheesecake, but you can never go wrong with a Dupain-Chang bakery chocolate chip cookie. They are _Claw_ some" Chat said with a wink that caused Marinette to roll her eyes and blush slightly at the same time, from the praise of her families skill as bakers and not he fact he was the second cutest guy she had ever met. "Interesting, and thank you for your praise Chat. I'm sure my parents will be pleased to hear you enjoy our baked goods" Marinette said in a very professional manner, being sure to not to give the cat too much or else he would have his ego inflated far too much. "Do you have any favorite T.V. shows that you watch Chat Noir" Marinette asked as she plowed on into the interview.

"I'm not really much of a television kinda cat. I'm more into listening to the radio. I love music. So, the only television shows I really watch are those music competition shows" Chat said easily while grabbing another cookie to munch on as he desperately tried to make up for the cookies he did not get to eat when he and Marinette had been in the Ultimate Mecha Strike Three tournament. "Wow" Marinette gasped "I never would have taken you for a music show kinda guy. I figured you would be into action movies" Marinette admitted. "Well, I am a guy, so I do enjoy the occasional action movie, but that's usually when I'm hanging out with Ni-my friends" Chat said nearly biting his tongue in catching his near slip that would have given his identity away. "Oh, looks like we almost got a great hint into the life of Chat Noir there. Too bad you caught it. I'm sure Paris would love to know who they should hang out with if they wanted to possibly run into the real Chat Noir" Marinette said with a wink from behind the camera.

Chat gulped as he reached for another cookie to shove in his mouth. 'That was too close. I need to be more careful' he thought. 'I know its Marinette, but I can't afford to get too comfortable' he mentally chided himself. "Chat Noir, you appear to be school age, what would you say is your favorite subject in school" Marinette asked with a smirk as she glanced towards the school. 'Still hard to believe I go to school with Chat. I would have thought I would have noticed those dang puns by now' Marinette thought absently only to be brought back to the present by Chat's voice. "I love math to be honest, but I do enjoy history class too. I mean, as a hero I have to learn from my mistakes so I don't repeat them and make life too hard on m'lady" Chat chuckled as he ate yet another cookie from the plate that was rapidly starting to look rather bare.

Marinette smiled as Chat mentioned Ladybug "Ah, Ladybug, your partner in crime fighting. What would you say is your biggest strength as a team would be" Marinette asked thankful Chat had unwittingly steered the interview in the direction she had hoped it would go. "Our greatest strength as a team is our trust in one another. I trust Ladybug with my life. I would like to believe she does the same. I think that's how we work together so well. Trust" Chat said matter of factly. This left Marinette stumped. Did she trust Chat with her life? As she thought about it, she really kind of did. Every time there was an akuma she knew Chat would let nothing happen to her. He had proven that enough. He had more than earned her trust. "Wow" Marinette breathed as she came to her own realization about her partner that she guessed was always true, but never admitted. "That's truly awesome Chat Noir".

"Now, the question that I'm sure all the ladies are dying to know, are you currently available" Marinette asked. Chat smirked at her "all the ladies eh" he asked as the unvoiced question of "you" sat unattended. Marinette rolled her eyes and prompted Chat to continue in answering the question. Chat chuckled "Well. I'm sorry to report that I am off the market. My heart already belongs to m'lady" Chat said seriously despite the lighthearted way he said it. "What do you mean" Marinette asked "you and Ladybug aren't…a thing". Chat frowned slightly "That's true. We are not together now, but she still has my heart whether she wants it or not. That will not change. I do not go around flirting with any girl I see like she thinks I do. No. I only flirt with her. She is my lady. She is the real cat's meow" Chat said with a smirk as he chomped down on the last cookie. Marinette looked at Chat with a soft expression. Chat couldn't place what that expression meant, but it definitely seemed, nice? "Well folks, you heard it here first on the ladyblog! Chat Noir is out of cookies and we are out of time! Please be sure to stay up to date with the latest on our favorite superheros with the Ladyblog! Good night and thank you Chat Noir for your honest and revealing interview that lets us see and appreciate you that much more" Marinette said enthusiastically before hitting the stop button on the phone and slumping down in her chair.

Marinette sighed "I don't know how Alya doe it Chat. That takes way too much energy to by that spunky and upbeat". Chat laughed "Well Purincess, it's late. How about you go to bed and recharge. Be sure not to be late tomorrow for school again". Chat stood up and reached for Marinette's hand "Until next time Purrincess" he breathed against her knuckles as he lightly kissed her hand and strolled over to the fence before leaping from the balcony and pole vaulting into the light with his staff.

Chat smiled happily as he raced home to get to bed himself as he had school in the morning just as his dear friend Marinette did. Chat landed in his room and looked around at the mess he had made studying before he went on his solo patrol. "I'll clean up tomorrow" Chat sighed as he tiredly whispered "Claws out" while reaching into his mini fridge he had hidden Plagg's cheese in. Adrien smiled as he heard Plagg's over exaggerated sigh "Kid! Cheese me! You can't just go gallivanting with your girlfriend for as long as you want you know! I'm a kwami, not a taxi service" Plagg grumbled as he floated over to his "bed" on Adrien's nightstand and plopping down on the little pillow. "Plagg! She is not my girlfriend, you know I love Ladybug! Maybe if I didn't love ladybug, but…ah forget it. You wouldn't understand cheese ball" Adrien said in exasperation even though he couldn't suppress the grin that spread across his face from dealing with his friend as he gave him the cheese. "Please kid, just admit you like them both, eat some cheese, and let's get to sleep. I'm sure old hawky is gonna spring one on us tomorrow because it's been too quite this week" Plagg whined as he ate the offered cheese with pleased smacks. Adrien laughed as he kicked his shoes off and swiftly changed into his night clothes. "Hawky. I like it. I'll be sure to use that when we finally meet the guy".

At Marinette's

"Tikki" Marinette nearly squealed "I got an interview with Chat Noir for Alya! She is gonna love this! I am going to score some major best friend points for his one" Marinette beamed happily as Tikki smiled affectionately at her chosen. "Yes you are, now get ready for bed! Chat was right, you have school in the morning and you don't want to be late" Tikki warned, even though she knew trying to keep Marinette from running late was like trying to stopping a tidal wave. Marinette smiled happily as she emailed the video to Alya before plugging her phone in for the night. "I know Tikki. What would I do without you" Marinette sighed as she turned off her light and climbed into bed while Tikki settled in on the pillow just above Marinette's head. "Night Tikki" Marinette whispered. "Good night Marinette" Tikki chirped affectionately.

Across town the screams of a very excited Alya Césaire could be heard piercing previously silent Parisian night as she posted the video to her Ladyblog with a much speed as her internet connection would allow.

I would like to thank you for reading my little story. This did not go where I originally set out, but that's half the fun of writing stories. Seeing where you end up in the end. This was my first go at a Miraculous story, so I hope I did the series some form of justice. Stay tuned to see where this goes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Simplicity: Chapter Two**

Adrien sleepily slammed his hand down on his alarm in a nearly desperate attempt to silence the device that had ended his sweet dreams of Ladybug. Adrien laid there staring at the ceiling silently bidding the sun to start sinking back down below the horizon and stop shining golden rays of translucent light through his large windows, yet the sun seemed oblivious to his desires and continued its slow assent into the sky. Adrien turned to look at Plagg on his night stand, still sound asleep despite the previous blaring siren that was his alarm clock. Adrien shook his head ruefully at his beloved, yet often sarcastic kwami before slowly sitting up and throwing his blankets off and swinging his legs to the side of the bed. Adrien suppressed a gasp as his bare feet touched the cold floor. He stood quickly and made his way to his closet to grab his clothes for the day in a bid to resist the urge to swing back in bed and sleep the day away like the cat he truly felt he was meant to be.

Adrien grabbed his signature "look" as he swiftly turned and made for the shower. The water was warm and inviting where the floor had been cold and less than appealing to his toes. The warm water woke Adrien up as the sounds of Plagg waking up could be heard through the sound of the falling water "Adrien! It's breakfast! I'm starving! Where is my cheese! You wouldn't want me to waste away to nothing would you? Adrien". Adrien smirked upon hearing Plagg's usual morning whines for camembert cheese that seemed more fitting for a mouse than a cat. Adrien turned the water off and quickly dried off before swiftly putting his clothes on and running out of the bathroom, still barefoot. "Plagg, you know where I keep the cheese. Just grab some" Adrien chuckled as he reached into the fridge for Plagg's breakfast of choice, or any meal for that matter. "Adrien, you know it takes better coming from your chosen. I told you that. Breakfast is the more important meal of the day and I will not have it ruined because you were too lazy to feed me" Plagg joked as he munched happily on his rather large piece of the smelly cheese.

Adrien smiled affectionately at Plagg. Despite Plagg's constant whining and sarcasm, Adrien knew he and Plagg had special friendship that was definitely give and take. Adrien laughed as he scratched Plagg behind the ear and a purring sound came out of him as he continued to eat his cheese "Whatever you say buddy". Adrien spun on the heel of his foot and marched back into the backroom and brushed his teeth. Adrien smiled in the mirror, inspecting the effectiveness of his brushing when Plagg floated up next to him "Come on model boy. Time for school. No making faces in the mirror. Let's go. We got places to go, people for you to see, and places for me to nap" Plagg admonished before zooming out of the bathroom. "I was just making sure I didn't miss anything Plagg" Adrien called after him, but chuckled knowing Plagg had heard nothing. Adrien bent down and grabbed his green pajamas before exiting the bathroom himself.

Adrien folded the pajamas and made his bed swiftly before placing the freshly folded night garments on the edge of the bed for later that night. Adrien walked to his drawer and grabbed a pair of black socks before a mischievous grin spread across his face as his eyes came in contact with his Chat Noir socks. 'Yes' Adrien thought 'Those will do nicely'. Adrien laughed to himself as he put his Chat Noir socks on in a silent protest of the splendor his father usually surrounded him with on a daily basis and laughed even harder at the image of his father fainting seeing Adrien wearing department store bought socks.

Adrien looked up as a knock was heard on his door causing Plagg to zoom into his jacket pocket. "Adrien," Natali called through the door "Be down for school in five minutes. I don't want you to be late". Adrien smiled 'Natalie really does care, in her own way sometimes' as he got up and headed out the door as he grabbed his backpack from a recently installed hook near the door in one swift and seemingly practiced motion.

The car ride to school was uneventful and short. "Have a good day at school, Adrien" Natali called from her spot next to the Gorilla who remained silent. "Thank you, I will. Have a great day you two" Adrien said with a smile before closing the door and the car promptly pulled away. Adrien smiled at the car as it drove off 'They care about me, I just know it' Adrien thought as his nose caught the familiar smell of delicious baked goods coming from across the street. Adrien smiled "Well, I did miss breakfast…" he said to himself as he strolled across the street to the Dupain-Chang bakery.

The sound of the bell alerted Mrs. Chang that a guest had walked in. She turned to greet their guest "Hello and welcome to the Dupain-Cha…Adrien? Oh how wonderful to see you! I haven't seen you since the game thing you and Marinette did together" She gushed. "Speaking of Marinette…" Mrs. Chang said to herself as she turned and started walking Marinette's stairs before stopping and looking back at Adrien "Hold on one minute Adrien. I'm going to make sure Marinette didn't sleep though her alarm again" She called as he continued up the stairs. Adrien chuckled "That's not likely Mrs. Chang".

Marinette lay in bed, twisted in her blankets in some form of pretzel like fashion that only Marinette could have gotten herself into. "Marinette" her mom called as she rapped on the trap door leading to her room. Marinette shot out of bed with an energy fueled by pure panic "Yes, mom, I'm up" Marinette called frantically as she ran around the room trying to find her things and put her school clothes on. Mrs. Chang giggled as she headed down the stairs still hearing her daughter's frantic footsteps darting across her room.

"Adrien" Mrs. Chang called "What would you like honey" she asked sweetly. Adrien looked up somewhat shocked she had come back down so silently. "Oh, gosh. You scared me. Erm, I'll take the cinnamon roll please Adrien said with a smile that knew his dietician would have a heart attack if he knew what he was about to eat. Adrien reached for the wallet in his back pocket when Mrs. Chang placed his order on countertop "Do not even dream about paying for this Adrien. Friends of Marinette don't pay for breakfast here" she said with a wink that caused Adrien to blush lightly. "It's ok Mrs. Chang! Honesty, I don't mind paying" Adrien started before Mrs. Chang dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Oh Adrien, its ok. What is one cinnamon roll for one of my daughters DEAREST friends" She asked with a smirk that seemed to say she was up to something. Adrien continued to blush lightly 'Marinette considers me a dear friend? God what did I do to deserve such amazing friends' Adrien thought happily as a loud thud caused both of them to look up and smile fondly "I guess Marinette is awake after all" Adrien laughed as he grabbed his cinnamon roll and made his way to a table. "Oh yes, that she is" Mrs. Chang giggled as she couldn't help but cheer at her silent victory of feeding her future son in law.

Adrien smiled as he felt Plagg move in his jacket. His smile widened as he could have sworn he heard him grumble something about cheese being a better breakfast than some cinnamon sugar covered bread. Adrien lifted the cinnamon roll to his lips and took a large bite out of it and nearly cried as the warm, gooey roll nearly melted in his mouth in an explosion of sweet and buttery cinnamon flavor. Adrien swallowed his first bite "God I love this place" he whispered as he continued munch on his sweet treat. Adrien's attention was pulled away from his cinnamon roll as Marinette came crashing down the stairs frantically grabbing a raspberry Danish and making for the door before she came to a dead halt and stared at Adrien in disbelief.

Adrien smiled and waved at Marinette even though she looked like she was in full on panic mode. "Hey Marinette! How are you this morning? I hope you slept well" he offered kindly while Marinette walked over with a strange, but not bad looking, grin on her face that betrayed her nervousness. "Adrien morning… I mean good Adrien…I mean good morning Adrien" she finally managed to squeak out. Adrien chuckled lightly as he got up and pulled out the other chair for Marinette to join him. "Good morning Marinette. Sorry to surprise you like this, but I got out of the car this morning and I smelled your family bakery. I simply couldn't say no" he said with a wide smile as he sat down and took another bite from his cinnamon roll. Marinette blushed and nodded her understanding "My mom and dad work very hard to make our bakery the best in Paris. I'll let them know you loved what you smelled" Marinette said boldly as he beamed at Adrien for his kind comments about their bakery. "Good job Marinette! You didn't get tongue tied that time" Adrien joked. Marinette blushed more and shoved a bite of Danish in her mouth.

They fell into a comfortable silence that surprised Adrien. Usually he felt the need to crack jokes and be talkative around people, but Marinette was calming in her own special way. Maybe it was because she was so sweet? Adrien tried to shrug it off, but it really was the simple moments like this that caught his attention the most. Nothing amazing was happening, nothing spectacular. Just two friends having breakfast together, yet there was a peace that came only with ladybug or being Chat Noir. 'I could get used to this' Adrien thought as he smiled over at Marinette who blushed and took another bite of her breakfast. Adrien frowned as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled at seeing it was just Nino sending a "where the heck are you, dude" text that surely meant they were going to be late if they stayed too much longer. "Marinette, we better get going" Adrien said as popped the last of his cinnamon roll in his mouth. "I would hate for us to be late to school because I forgot the time since you have been chatting my ears off" Adrien joked as he helped Marinette to her feet to begin the short walk to the school conveniently located across the street.

Adrien pulled his friend through the door and across the cross walk, which was luckily signaling for pedestrians to walk, as they made their way to the school. Adrien was about to say something about class when he noticed he was still holding Marinette's hand. 'When did that happen' Adrien asked himself absently as he let go and smiled sheepishly "Sorry Marinette". Why hadn't he noticed, maybe because it had simply felt, natural? He shook the thought from his head as he gestured towards the school lets not keep Alya and Nino waiting, I bet they are wondering where we are miss "lucky charm"" Adrien laughed at his own little joke completely oblivious as to what his words had done to Marinette. "I mean seriously, you must be lucky. I always get stopped at every crosswalk. Remind me to take you out next time I want to go for a walk" Adrien said as he disappeared into the school to find Nino before the bell.

Marinette followed Adrien on instinct alone. All brain function had ceased to exist. Adrien called her, basically, "his lucky charm". Cloud nine paled in comparison with the euphoria she was feeling right now. Marinette smiled goofily as she followed Adrien across the courtyard to where Nino and Alya sat expectantly waiting for them to show up. "Dude, where have you been? I've been waiting for like, fifteen minutes" Nino whined while Alya rolled her eyes "Oh shush. You know I'm great company" she said tapping her glasses with a knowing smirk that caused Nino to blush lightly and Adrien to chuckle. Alya looked over to Marinette, her inner reporter coming out as there were so many questions that needed answers.

"Girl! How did you get an interview with Chat Noir" Alya whisper screamed to not attract too much attention. Marinette was brought out of her Adrien endured fantasy and smiled "I was working on my designs and Chat landed on my roof. He scared me so I said he owed me an interview for my best friend and he agreed" Marinette scrambled to find a good enough excuse to hide the real reason for the interview. While unknown to Marinette or Alya, Adrien released a sigh of relief. 'Marinette kept my secret' Adrien thought even as guilt nagged at him for even doubting his Purrincess for one moment. 'She is too good a person to betray me like that' Adrien thought fondly as Marinette tallied yet another mental "Ladybug" quality to Adrien's mental list of potential suspects. Adrien silently chuckled at the insanity that shy and timid Marinette was winning that race by a landslide.

"Oh my gosh! You are so lucky! What did I do to deserve you Marinette? The Ladyblog has been exploding all day" Alya gushed. "In fact, Chat Noir's little page on my site has gotten more views today than all the Ladybug parts combined! His page is never that busy! Thank you so much! I didn't realize how little I have for Chat Noir; I need to seriously update his stuff. Our duo deserve to be treated like a team" Alya said matter of factly to which Marinette nodded enthusiastically "Yep, Ladybug would be lost without her kitty" She joked which got Alay all riled up and talking about Ladynoir "needing to happen".

Adrien stared at Marinette as if she said something novel. "Ladybug would be lost without her kitty", gosh how he hoped ladybug felt the same way! "Do you really think that Marinette" Adrien asked excitedly as the bell rang. Marinette looked at Adrien and with more confidence than he had ever seen on her face, that he knew of, said "Without a doubt in my mind". Adrien spent the rest of the day happily daydreaming about his lady and doing his assignments with ease. Adrien looked up as Marinette groaned softly behind him. Adrien turned in his seat to look at Marinette with a concerned expression "Are you ok Marinette" Adrien asked which caused Marinette to stiffen slightly. "Y-ya. I'm fine. I just can't out figure this problem math….I mean I can't figure out this math problem" Marinette stammered quickly. Adrien grinned at the opportunity to help his friend "Well, math is my favorite subject, followed by history of course" Adrien added as he stood up to stand next to Marinette who had stiffened for a completely different reason.

'He said pretty much the same thing as Chat Noir…'Marinette thought before noticing Adrien's close proximity and smiling nervously, all previous thoughts abandoned. "Hmm, this one isn't too hard. Just remember that what you do to one side you must do to the other side. So if you subtract the three from over here, you have to take away three from this side too. Then you need to get X by itself so you divide this x by five since that's the number in from of X. So you should divide your fifteen that you have left on that side by the five and be left with X equals three since fifteen divided by five is three" Adrien said all while pointing to the different numbers and sides as he explained the steps to Marinette. "Thank you Adrien" Marinette breathed. "That honestly makes more since than what the teacher said earlier" Marinette whispered so as not to alert Mrs. Bustier that she found her collogues explanation lacking.

Adrien smiled as the lightbulb came on for Marinette and she completed the rest of her homework without any difficulty. "Adrien, you are so smart, you could be a teacher" Marinette gushed. "puh-lease. As if my Adrikins would stoop to being a teacher when he has his modeling and company to run. Teaching is for smart little people, not people like me or Adrien, not that you would understand" Chloe mouthed off from her seat on the other side of the room. "Well, to be honest Chloe I would consider that as an option. I love helping people almost as much as I loved baked fish…speaking of which, when is lunch? I'm starving over here" Adrien whined leaving Marinette and Chloe shocked for different reasons.

Adrien's smile widened when the bell rang and he grabbed his stuff to go "I'll see you after lunch guys! Hopefully its lemon pepper fish this time instead of chili pepper" Adrien said wishfully as he bolted out the door to presumable get the lunch he seemed to desire so much. Marinette's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in suspicion while Alya finished grabbing her things. "Marinette, let's go grab some lunch at your place. I'd kill for some of your mom's cooking right now…and if we happened to run into a cookie or two…well" Alya said with a giggle as she grabbed Marinette by the hand and led her out the door. However, Marinette's suspicious look did not last Alya's talk of lunch with her best friend and all thoughts of Chat Noir and Adrien's similarities were shoved to the "mere coincidence" category of clues as anyone could like those things.

"Plagg, that was delicious" Adrien sighed as he put his fork down and eyed his kwami who sat in his lap eating his Camembert slowly and deliberately for a change. "Yes, yes it is" Plag sighed happily as he took another bite, savoring the flavor of the cheese he could never seem to get enough of. "Plagg, I've been thinking…do you think Marinette could be My Lady? I mean, they share so many qualities and even have the same eye color, although I don't think I've even seen Marinette's eyes for long enough at a time to see if they are exactly the same…" Adrien trailed while Plagg nearly choked on his cheese. Plagg, after he finished coughing, eyed his chosen as if to gauge his seriousness "You know what they say, "Sometimes the hardest puzzles have the simplest solutions"" Plagg said while doing his best impression of what sounded like an ancient Chinese master. "Oh thank you oh wise and learned one" Adrien mocked playfully before taking a moment to carefully consider Plagg's unusually solid sounding advice, even if it could have come from a fortune cookie.

"Plagg, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna investigate my greatest lead on who My Lady is. I hope I'm right, but I think I need some special permission first…" Adrien said as he let the thought die midsentence as Natalie walked in, warning Adrien to be ready to go soon because lunch time was nearly up. Natalie exited the room as quickly and quietly as she came. "What do you mean by that kid" Plagg asked while cautiously eying the door. "I'm going to ask Ladybug's permission to find her, because I think I'm close. I really do" Adrien sighed while standing from his seat at the large and lonely dining table that was never filled with the guests it was intended for. "But, kid…what if it's not her" Plagg interjected. "Well, I guess my search would have to continue elsewhere, but like you said "simple solutions to complex puzzles", right" Adrien asked with a smile as he made for the door in a hurry that caused Plagg to grumpily eat his cheese quickly so he could get to his hiding spot before Adrien made the door.

Natalie couldn't help but to notice Adrien's happy demeanor and smile. She mentally noted that she should have the chefs make that dish more often since Adrien seemed so pleased with it. Adrien's happiness, however, did not stem from the fabulous lunch, but rather the fact that he now had a plan of attack for uncovering his lady. Adrien smiled happily as he mentally planned his ladies downfall into his trap of love.

The passing streets, people, and buildings blurred together as the car sped its way to the school near the glittering river where ducks playfully bobbed on the water, eagerly waiting for a bread lunch of their own from happy passersby on a bright, cool, and somewhat cloudy day. Days like this were the ones that promised bread and happy ducks, yet on a bench near the water's edge sat a man who was anything but happy. A dark butterfly floated on the breeze as it flitted across the gently swaying waters towards the bench that held its unwitting victim.

I hope you liked this chapter and I will be getting more done in the near future! Stay tune! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Simplicity: Chapter 3**

The sun shone down on the school as Marinette and Alya walked back across the street from the bakery where they had enjoyed lunch and each other's company. The day had truly turned into one of those blissful Parisian days were it should almost have been considered a crime to remain indoors as the constant gentle breeze ruined any chance for the day to get hot and stale. This, coupled with individualized attention from Adrien had Marinette deciding this was a "perfect day".

Adrien smiled brightly up to Natalie and the Gorilla before bidding them goodbye and hopping out of the car. Adrien's smile, if at all possible, seemed to grow brighter upon catching sight of his secret number one Ladybug suspect crossing the road with Alya in tow. Adrien waved enthusiastically in order to get their attention. Unfortunately, it must have worked too well as Marinette tripped over the curb of the street whenever they made eye contact. Adrien chuckled as Marinette danced frantically in order to keep her balance. "Hey guys! How as lunch" Adrien asked as the inseparable duo made their way over to him near the stairs of the school. "Lunch was wonderful" Alya gushed. "I even managed to score me a bag of cookies for the road" Alya nearly squealed as he held up the zip lock bag filled with cookies that appeared to be intended for a much longer road than the one that led from the bakery to the school.

Adrien's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked at the cookie bag Alya produced longingly. "Say, you wouldn't happen to want to share one or two of those with a friend would ya" Adrien asked hopefully. Alya narrowed her eyes playfully "I have killed for less Agreste". Adrien smiled nervously as he nervously held his hands in front of himself defensively "I'm sorry Alya! I think I'll listen to my dietician this time and not mess with your cookies". Alya laughed while putting them back in her bag "I was planning on sharing with Nino" Alya said honestly before a mischievous grin settled on her face. "You know Adrien, Marinette has some too. Maybe if you ask nicely she will share with you" Alya sang while giving Marinette a sideways wink that seemed to ask "Who is the best wingwomen ever".

Marinette squeaked as Adrien's hopeful eyes fell on her. "I would share love with Adrien…I mean love to share them with you Adrien" Marinette panicked wildly she pulled her bag of cookies from out of Alya's larger bag. Adrien's green eyes lit up as Marinette's statement pleased him in either order Marinette decided to go with, although her final answer to her own statement meant he would just have to go through with his plan to expose her for the Lady she was. 'This is awesome' Adrien thought happily as Marinette extended her open cookie bag out for him to take one. "Thank you Marinette! You are always so kind" Adrien said while he internally smirked 'My Lady'. Adrien mentally laughed as he happily took a bite of the still warm chocolate chip cookie as he could hear Plagg telling him not to get ahead of himself, but he was convinced. Plagg's ancient fortune cookie wisdom had to be correct. One does not simply experience that many coincidences and there not be a fire to cause that much smoke.

Alya grinned at Marinette as she put her cookie bag back in her bag along with her own bag of cookies. Alya's grin was short lived, however, as a dark shadow seemed to loom over them. The sound of something hitting the ground caused Marinette to look as she noticed Adrien had dropped his cookie and was looking from her to something across the street near the water. That's when the screams let Marinette know that something was not right. Marinette whipped around and narrowed her eyes fiercely at the dark purple trench coat wearing man that seemed to float above the river before gravitating towards the road to land. "Yes, Hawkmoth. I shall get you their Miraculous. Then I will make her pay for humiliating me, The Detective" he said to the air as if Hawkmoth were standing next to him.

Adrien studied Marinette carefully while, using his modeling skills, to fain fright upon seeing the latest akuma that Hawkmoth had unleashed upon Paris. 'That is not how I would expect a civilian to act when an akuma shows up' Adrien though as Marinette seemed to realize she was glaring at the villain. "A-another one" Marinette pointed in painfully obvious manor that indicated she wasn't really shocked or scared even if her voice did a nice job at selling those emotions, her body language screamed it was fake. That was something Adrien took special notice of as Alya bolted for the bench to hide and film behind while Marinette took off down the side of the school. Adrien followed and smiled as Marinette ran into an alley. "So cliché Marinette" Adrien chuckled as he ran by the ally only to have Ladybug herself come flying over him.

Adrien's eyes widened in shocked amazement as he stopped and stared at Ladybug. Even though he had his suspicions and Marinette's score on the Ladybug chart was through the roof, it was another thing to, pretty much, have it confirmed. "Adrien" Ladybug whispered before she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him in the same alley she had just come from. "I need you to stay here Adrien. It's not safe. I don't want you getting hurt. I'll come check on you when Chat and I have this akuma handled" She said confidently before she yo-yo'ed away to do battle with "The Detective". Adrien chuckled as he adjusted his ring "Well, well m'lady. It looks like we will both be pretty cliché today" Adrien grinned in delight as he opened up his jacket for Plagg to come out. "I'm so getting Camembert for his" Plagg whined. Adrien smiled apologetically "Sure thing…Plagg, Claw out" Adrien called as a green light enveloped him and Plagg was sucked into the ring.

Chat smirked as he used his staff to propel himself high above the alleyway and into the air. Chat landed skillfully on the roof of the school where he knelt down next to Ladybug "My, my, what do we have here? A beautiful Lady and a cat on a hot tin roof, sounds like romance to me" Chat grinned as Ladybug playfully rolled her eyes. "Chat, maybe now isn't the time for your usual silly shenanigans. We have an akuma to catch" Ladybug stated as she studied the akuma. Chat pouted "Ah, ok…but I'll only tone it down a little. A cat's still got to have fun you know" Chat said with a wink. Ladybug, despite herself, grinned at Chat's irrepressible antics. "I think his akuma is in his magnifying glass" Chat said seriously which caused Ladybug to eye him curiously. "What makes you think that Chat Noir? I mean, isn't Hawkmoth getting a little big smarter than putting it in their weapon by now" Ladybug asked in wonder. "Maybe, maybe not. His weapon appears to be the ranged type, so he doesn't have to get close. See" Chat pointed as another civilian was his with a ray from the magnifying glass that caused the poor man to yell out his secrets. "It would seem we should not get hit by that, or else I will finally know My sweet Lady's identity. Which isn't really a bad thing, it just wouldn't be as fun for me. I enjoy a good hunt. It would also be unfortunate for old Hawky found you out too" Chat chuckled. Ladybug just flicked his bell and murmured "Keep hunting kitty" before she jumped from the roof and into the fray, yoyo whirling threateningly

Chat watched in amazement as Ladybug darted around with such grace and speed, all while dodging the blasts sent her way by "The Detective". "I'll know your identity and have your Miraculous! No secret is safe, no job is too hard for "The Detective" he screamed as he continued to blast away at Ladybug. Luckily enough, it appeared that if he spun her yoyo extremely fast, that it blocked the blast like a shield might stop projectiles. "All I have to do is wait. An opening will present itself and this cat will have himself a prize to bring home" Chat almost purred as Ladybug continued to dance around "The Detective".

Ladybug's frantic dance seemed chaotic and frantic to the onlookers watching the battle from safe vantage points, Chat knew "Purfectly" well what his Lady was doing as Ladybug's dance slowly drove "The Detective closer to the school all the while ensuring his back was turned to the school where he would not see Chat waiting on the roof, patiently biding his time. "Excellent work m'lady" Chat purred to himself as he eyed his target, the magnifying glass, with growing anticipation as his tail swished from side to side demonstrating his growing unrest and desire to pounce upon his unsuspecting prey. That's when Ladybug tripped over a students abandoned backpack. Ladybug fell hard to the ground as the yoyo rolled just out of reach. Ladybug looked up while holding her head in her right hand, while shaking her head to clear it from the impact with the ground. "I have you now Ladybug" "The Detective" crowed as he pointed his magnifying glass at her. "Give me your Miraculous, and I won't expose you here" He promised in vain as taking the earrings would expose her anyway.

Time stood still for Chat as now was the time. He could feel it in his bones as his cat instincts, acquired from Plagg, screamed "NOW! JUMP NOW". Chat silently whispered "Cataclysm" before his coiled legs exploded with all the power of a spring finally being released from hits compression. Chat flew through the air towards "The Detective" silently until he was almost on him. Chat howled "Cataclysm" at the top of his lungs, despite it not being necessary since he had already called upon his power. However, the desired effect was achieved as "The Detective" turned and essentially handed Chat the akumatized item. Chat landed gracefully with his back turned to Ladybug and "The Detective" as the magnifying glass began to be enveloped by Chat's destructive power. The magnifying glass cracked once before shattering into many smaller pieces on the ground.

Ladybug had taken the opportunity Chat's dynamic entry had offered her by snatching up her yoyo. Ladybug smiled as she snatched up the dark butterfly with her yoyo, purifying the butterfly before she released it with her signature "Goodbye little butterfly". "The Detective" bubbled purple before revealing an average looking man in his mid-thirties wearing a regular brown trench coat. "Where am I" He asked in shock as he stared up at Ladybug and Chat Noir. "You're going to be alright now sir" Ladybug said kindly as she helped him to his feet. "Ya, we had to stop you before you went detecting our identities. That would be absolutely clawful for us. Imagine all the fan mail and paparazzi" Chat joked which only earned him a skeptical look from Ladybug. "Thank you…I would hate to hurt people. My job is to help people" the man said before walking over to the police for questioning as they desperately hoped for some insight into Hawkmoth that never came.

Ladybug froze as she looked around at some of the damage that had been caused. "Chat…how do I fix the mess if I didn't have to use my lucky charm" she asked quizzically. "Maybe you can just say it anyway, m'lady? I mean I just have to say "cataclysm" for it to work for me" Chat noted. Ladybug pondered this for a moment "Well, you were right about the magnifying glass" She said skeptically. "Miraculous Ladybug" she cried as she through her hands in the air. The Miraculous Cure instantly went to work as millions of little ladybugs seemed to fix the damaged caused by the battle. "Hmm, what a clever kitty you are" Ladybug said playfully as she scratched Chat under the chin which earned her a light purr of contentment. "Well Chat, it's been fun, but it's time for this bug to bugout" Ladybug said as she turned to go. Chat reached out and grabbed her wrist and whirled her around for a hug. Ladybug froze as Chat whispered "M'lady, I don't think this cat's done with the hunt just yet. I want to find you" he said with all the sincerity he could fit into mere words.

Ladybug pushed herself away from Chat as she searched his eyes and found only honest hope that she would not tell him, but allow him to search for her himself. Ladybug smiled fondly at Chat and caressed his cat ears "Good luck with your hunt kitty" Ladybug whispered before stepping away from Chat and yo-yoing away from the scene. Chat stared at her, half disbelieving that Ladybug had agreed to allow him to find her. The hunt was on and his anxiousness had his tail whipping again in anticipation. A beeping sound brought Chat out of his thoughts as he gave the oncoming media, and Alya, a two fingered salute "Sorry, maybe next time. This cats gotta scat" he called as he vaulted away to the alley.

Chat landed and whispered "Plagg, claws in" to drop the transformation. Plagg tiredly drifted over to Adrien's jacket and with a tired whine stated "Wake me up when there is Camembert". Adrien chuckled as Plagg nestled down in his pocket for a nap. Adrien jumped when a noise behind him indicated someone was coming as he quickly closed his jacket. Adrien sighed in relief as Marinette came from the far end of the alleyway. She froze before running up to Adrien. "Are you Ok Adrien? You didn't get hurt did you" Marinette asked frantically, to Adrien's amusement. "I'm fine Marinette. I think Ladybug and Chat Noir must have done it because I heard people cheering a second ago" Adrien said with a knowing smile. Marinette smiled back softly and thankfully upon hearing Adrien was unharmed despite the alleyways relatively close proximity to where the battle took place. "I'm so glad" Marinette said happily. "Wait, where is Alya" Marinette asked as her best friends habit of being up close and personal to akuma battles dawned on her for the first time since the battle began. "I'm sure she is back over at the school with an awesome video" Adrien smirked knowing Alya was fine and had a great spot to catch his "cataclysm" on film. "Let's go fine her" Marinette said worriedly as she ran out of the alleyway and towards the front of the school where the battle had taken place.

Alya stood on the steps of the school seeming to look for something as Marinette rounded the corner closely followed by Adrien. Alya's eyes lit up upon seeing Marinette as she jumped of the steps to hug her friend. "Girl! I got the best footage I have even gotten of an akuma battle! Ladybug was a bad women, as usual, and Chat Noir was a beast! Oh my goodness my Ladyblog is going to explode again! This is totally awesome! You gotta watch it you guys" Alya ranted as she pressed play and held the phone out for Marinette and Adrien to watch the battle from Alya's perspective rather than, secretly, their own. Marinette smiled as she watched Alya's excitement, but Marinette was even more relieved that her adventurous friend was fine despite being so close yet again. "You really need to be careful Alya, akuma are dangerous" Marinette chided softly knowing she would not win. Alya smiled warmly at her friend "Thank you for worrying about me Marinette, but you know I'm dang good at what I do. Besides, Ladybug and Chat Noir are there, so I should be more than safe" Alya reasoned happily as the video came to its conclusion.

Alya grinned widely "Marinette! I know you saw that last part! What did I tell you! I even got me some LadyNoir action! That hug! This is the best video ever" Alya continued to gush as she saved the video for the fifth time since the battle ended. Marinette gave Alya a pat on the shoulder "I'm sure it's not what it looks like" Marinette said with a light blush dusting her cheeks and nose. Adrien, having a great vantage point to witness Marinette's blush in all its glory from the steps of the school smirked. "I don't know Mari," Adrien said mischievously as he used a shortened version of her name for the first time "It seemed pretty LadyNoir to me". Adrien relished the stutter reaction from Marinette as she could find no words to say aside from cute little incoherent noises. "I'm a pretty big LadyNoir fan myself" Adrien grinned "I think they are pawsatively meant to be" he said with a chuckle as Marinette groaned at having to deal with not only her friend shipping her with her partner, but now her crush too? "Great, just great" Marinette whispered in mock exasperation as she smiled at Alya and Adrien's happy smiles.

Alya whooped in excitement at the announcement that the rest of the school day would be cancelled due to the akuma attack frightening many parents and students alike. "Great akuma battle film, LadyNoir evidence, and now no school for the rest of the day? If I were old enough I would get a lottery ticket" Alya giggled gleefully as she turned to Marinette and Adrien. "What are you guys doing? Do you want to hang out to celebrate" Alya asked again getting a mischievous glint in her eyes as she eyed Marinette and Adrien. "You don't even have to ask me Alya" Marinette giggled at her friend as she made such a big deal out of the school day being called off early. Adrien grinned apologetically "I'm sorry guys, but I'll be busy. Unfortunately fencing practice doesn't care about akuma attacks and I'm sure my dad will want me home to get my homework done". Alya frowned as her latest plan to get Marinette and Adrien together crumbled, but she quickly picked back up and smiled at Marinette "Well, looks like it's a girls day" Alya joked. "You could ask Nino to hang out" Marinette and Adrien offered together causing Marinette to blush and Adrien to grin broadly. "I would, but he's sick. So, girls day out it is" Alya said sadly knowing that her "friend" was sick.

Adrien smiled at Alya and Marinette "Well, I guess I better scat. Fencing is supposed to start right after school, so I'm sure it will start early given we don't have classes" Adrien said as he waved goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow Marinette" Adrien called over his shoulder leaving a flustered Marinette behind as Adrien had singled her out. Alya chuckled "Girl, you got it so bad" as she grabbed Marinette by the shoulders and marched her back to her house for movies and, hopefully, more cookies.

Adrien hid behind the staircase as he watched Alya lead Marinette back to her home above the bakery. "Plagg, I got her permission. I'm going to find her. I'm going to hunt her down. It makes it pretty simple now that I know who I need to focus on" Adrien grinned in an extremely Chat Noir fashion as he made his way to the gym for fencing practice where he spent his time mentally planning the hunt of his beloved and ever so doomed Ladybug.

This chapter just flowed! I truly hope you enjoy this as much as I do! Stay tuned as see what Adrien "Chat" Agreste has up his sleeve for his bug!


	4. Chapter 4

**Simplicity: Chapter 4**

The sun shined through the large upper windows of the locker room as several boys milled about talking about the their days, girls, and their growing excitement for the upcoming fencing tournament that would be held in just a few short months. Adrien smiled at his comrades of the art of fencing as their energetic enthusiasm was always a welcome boost to his mood. However, today was not one of those days where he would have to use their enthusiasm as fuel to get through yet another last minute photoshoot. Today Adrien was running on pure Ladybug induced adrenaline. "Good luck with your hunt kitty", she had said. Adrien sighed happily at the memory of his Ladybug essentially giving him her blessing to hunt her down, even if it was a neutral statement that showed a definitive yes or no. She still had given him her blessing to pursue her. 'Little do you know, sweet bug, that this cat is already stalking you' Adrien thought with an extremely cat like grin. Adrien finished tying his shoe before standing to open his locker to grab his books and a sleeping Plagg from the dark confines of his athletic locker

Adrien shoved his books in his bag before placing Plagg in his inner jacket pocket before slamming his locker shut with a satisfying thud. Adrien bid his fencing buddies who remained a pleasant evening as he excitedly left the locker room a full three hours earlier than normal given the early start time caused by the cancelation of school for akuma panic. Adrien chuckled softly as he felt Plagg move in his jacket irritably as he stepped into the waiting car for the quick drive back to Agreste mansion. "Hey kid" Plagg called sounding miffed. "How about you hang some air fresheners in your locker? Your buddies stink. I'm certain that guy next to you hasn't washed his stuff in at least a week. My poor sensitive nose can't take it" Plagg whined pitifully. Adrien laughed a little too much at his little kwami's misfortune. "I'm sorry Plagg" Adrien whispered trying to avoid an more questioning looks from the Gorilla in the rearview mirror. "I'll see what I can do about getting you an air freshener in there. Maybe one of those cute little trees" Adrien said with a smirk as Plagg rolled his eyes and settled back into the pocket, clearly done with Adrien at the moment.

The car ride ended faster than Adrien would have anticipated, but he guessed time flew when you were getting revenge on your kwami. Adrien wordlessly got out of the car and made his way to his room where he took a quick shower before plopping down on his bed where Plagg lay napping on his pillow, looking for all the world like a regular tiny black cat. "Plagg, It just has to be her" Adrien sighed wistfully as he thought of the girl he felt, and increasingly hoped, waited for him on the other side of her mask. Plagg opened one eye to stare at his chosen, silently waiting for the rest of the tirade that was sure to come. "I mean, think about it" Adrien urged excitedly. "Marinette has so many Ladybug qualities! I know there are some obvious red flags like confidence and grace, but I'm not exactly the same when I'm running around as Chat Noir either" Adrien reasoned. "They both have that blueish hair, they both have blue eyes, and I'm certain I have never seen Marinette and Ladybug at the same time" Adrien finished.

Plagg eyed Adrien, and seeing that Adrien paused to breathe, spoke. "You realize never seeing her at the same time as Ladybug could just be by chance. I mean, Paris is a big place". Adrien smirked at Plagg "Ah, but like Nino always says "You can't prove I am not Batman. Have you ever seen me and Batman in the same room? No? Well, what does that tell ya" Adrien laughed. "I know that's kinda silly, but the principle remains. I can't disprove my thoughts because I have never seen Marinette and Ladybug in the same place. That on top of all the other clues? Come on! Marinette's excuses are terrible! One time she blamed her lateness, after an akuma attack I might add, on her dog. Her nonresistant dog" Adrien laughed as he laid back on the bed and looked over at Plagg. "It just has to be" Adrien sighed at the thought of his shy, yet bold when she had to be classmate. "Plagg, the first day I met Ladybug should have given her away. I'm an idiot" Adrien laughed. Plagg snorted happily "You finally understand. That's the first step to recovery, now where is my cheese? I'm starving" Plagg whined.

Adrien chuckled as he got up from the bed and made his way across his room to his mini-fridge where he grabbed Plagg his beloved cheese. Shutting the door, Adrien walked back over to Plagg who sat up excitedly as Adrien placed the plate down on the bed while still holding his nose with the other "I hope you know you are loved Plagg" Adrien complained as he stepped away from the cheese loving kwami. "You know you love me" Plagg grinned as he tenderly held his cheese. Adrien chuckled as he was unsure who Plagg had been talking to, him or the cheese. Adrien went over to his computer and moved the mouse to wake it up before putting in his secret password of "ladybug3". The mouse cursor found the excel sheet Adrien had been looking for and opened it up for him.

Adrien clicked on the Marinette cell and added several more "Lady points" before highlighting Marinette's entire file red, to indicate she had won. Adrien closed the file and walked back to Plagg who had just finished his evening treat. "Plagg, it's about time I start my plan to capture my dear lady in my paws" Adrien said with a grin while flexing his hands to accentuate the word "paws". Plagg eyed Adrien skeptically "No offense kid, but I've had smarter kittens than you get it wrong on their first try" Plagg warned, if for no other reason than to keep the mystery and hide the fact he had known all along. Adrien grinned down at Plagg "While that may be true Plagg, I'm sure you haven't had a kitten as tenacious and persistent as me" Adrien said with a wink. Plagg couldn't help up nodding in affirmation "I always get unique little kittens, Adrien. You are no exception" Plagg said exasperated as he curled back up in hopes of a nap and no patrol later in the evening.

Adrien eyed Plagg while faining sadness "Plagg, are you not even going to ask me my master plan that will ensnare my love in my waiting claws? It is Pawsitivley impawsible to found lacking! I can asure you that it is the cat's meow! I'm feline sure of success" Adrien punned. Plagg groaned before rolling back over "Alright. I'll bite. What is this master plan of yours". Adrien grinned before saying "A bear trap". Plagg eyed Adrien in disbelief. "Kitten. Those hurt. I wouldn't suggest that" Plagg started as Adrien fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. "Oh Plagg, you should have seen your face! I was joking. My real plan is to call Alya and tell her I really want to interview Ladybug for her ladyblog because I am a huge fan and I want to help my friend just like Marinette did with Chat's interview" Adrien started. "Then, I'm sure Alya will tell Marinette that I want to interview Ladybug. If it is Marinette, Ladybug will come saying she heard I wanted to interview her. The only way she could know that is if Alya told her and since Alya is not really friends with Ladybug that would mean Ladybug is Marinette if she shows up for an interview because Alya would only tell something like that to Marinette" Adrien ranted. Plagg looked at Adrien in shocked amazement. "Kid, that's honestly crazy enough that it just might work" Plagg admitted before rolling back over. "Now let me take a nap. It's not like we battled an akuma today or anything" Plagg complained while secretly being proud of his clever little kitten.

Adrien smiled as he pulled his phone from his pocket and plopped down in one of the comfortable sofas in the middle of his room. Adrien could hardly keep from smiling as he scrolled through his contacts for Alya's number, his chosen weapon in his Lady's undoing. The ringing phone did little to appease Adrien's growing excitement. Plagg looked up, rather annoyed, at the slight squeaking sound the sofa was making as Adrien bounced energetically. Alya couldn't pick up fast enough for Adrien. When Alya did pick up her phone, after the fourth ring, Adrien all but exploded up from his spot on the sofa. The sudden movement caused the sofa to slide across the floor several inches, making a loud thumping sound when it landed. Plagg grumbled as he burrowed under the covers in a desperate attempt to get away. The only telltale sign the kwami was on the bed was the slight bump in the blanket near the pillow that could have easily been mistaken for a regular fold in the blanket.

Adrien waited a moment and took a deep calming breath before he spoke. "Hey Alya" Adrien greeted chipperly. Alya's voice carried the confusion she felt at receiving an unexpected call from Adrien. "Hey Adrien, whats up" Alya asked still very much confused. "Oh nothing much really. I just wanted to tell you that I really loved what Marinette did for you yesterday" Adrien started as nonchalantly as his pent up energy would allow. "I want to do something like that for you too" Adrien explained. "I know how Marinette is a big Chat Noir fan and that must have been really cool for her to interview him for your blog" Adrien paused a he heard a thumping sound from something, or someone hitting the ground coupled with quite squeaks of protest that Alya tried to shush silently. Adrien smiled even wider as he figured that he was on speaker phone and that Marinette much had heard him. "I'm a big Ladybug fan myself, so I think it would be awesome to interview her for your blog. I just wanted to let you know that I have now made it my mission to get an interview with Ladybug" Adrien said excitedly. Alya laughed "Thank you Adrien, although that's easier said than done. Ladybug is very elusive and doesn't give out interviews that often" Alya said as her merriment subsided. "But I would love the help in getting another interview from her" Alya said just as excitedly at the thought that her chances for a Ladybug interview for the blog increasing. "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow Alya. I just wanted to let you know I am on the hunt" Adrien said with a smirk at his own hint to his lady, as it was only sporting to give her a chance to save herself. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow my partner in journalism" Alya said excitedly before hanging up.

Adrien smirked as he knew now that Marinette had undoubtedly heard his desire for an interview with Ladybug. Marinette, being the kind hearted girl she was, would soon arrive in his waiting claws. Adrien paused with a bemused smirk on his face "Is this what hawkmoth does in his free time? Plan out ways to catch us and get our miraculous". A notepad sat on the table in front of the sofa as Adrien leaned over to inspect the questions he planned to trap his Lady with tonight. Adrien smiled as all his preparations were set for the interview without "looking" set for the interview. 'The plan will implode if I look like I was expecting her' Adrien chuckled to himself as he busied himself with tidying up his room while he waited for his Lady to arrive.

An hour of waiting slowly turned into two as Adrien lounged on the sofa wondering if ladybug would show up at all. Adrien jumped at the sound of a soft rapping on his window. Adrien's eyes widened in a mixture of happiness and shock as none other than Ladybug, his dear Lady, hung from her yoyo. Adrien rushed to the window and threw them open, allowing Ladybug to swing in gracefully as a cat. "L-Ladybug" Adrien stuttered while using all of his modeling skills to fain shock at her appearance at his home. "Is everything ok Ladybug? Is there an akuma attack? Are we in danger" Adrien asked, truly selling his innocence. Ladybug shook her head "No, no akumas tonight. I was just in the neighborhood when I saw your light on" Ladybug explained convincingly. Adrien smiled warmly as he bid her take a seat.

"I'm so honored that you stopped by Ladybug" Adrien began. "I'm a really big fan of yours, so this is just so, awesome" Adrien gushed just as convincingly. "In fact, I would be honored if you allowed me to interview you" Adrien said with growing excitement. "Oh, I don't usually do interviews" Ladybug started. "Please Ladybug? I want to surprise my friend Alya with this interview. I know she will love it! She runs the ladyblog. Even Chat Noir interviewed with one of my best friends" Adrien plead winningly. Ladybug blushed "She…she is one of your best friends" Ladybug asked nervously. Adrien beamed "Yep, she is so very kind, funny, smart, and cute! As a matter of fact, I think you two have a lot in common" Adrien smiled with a glint in his eyes. Ladybug blushed harder while suppressing her panic "Wh-what? You do? You m-must really like that girl then" Ladybug asked hopefully. Adrien nodded in agreement "I do. She's awesome. I think you would be just as awesome if you let me interview you! Please? For my friend Alya" Adrien pled again, knowing full well that he had alright won the war for the interview.

Ladybug nodded and smiled boldly "I would be honored to help you surprise your friend". "Thank you so much m- LADYbug" Adrien corrected quickly before dashing around his room to collect the materials he strategically sat out to look inconspicuous while still being easily accessible. Adrien sat down across from Ladybug before pulling out his phone for the interview. Adrien looked around his phone "Are you ready Ladybug" he asked while itching to press play to begin the closing scenes to his hunt.

Adrien smiled somewhat nervously at his phone as he could see his Lady perched on his couch looking so confidently into the camera at him. 'This will be harder than I thought' Adrien thought silently as he pressed play on his phone to begin the long awaited event. "Ladybug, you are one of our two awesome heroes and I would just like to say thank you for all that you do for Paris on a daily basis. I would also like to thank you for allowing me to interview you for the Ladyblog" Adrien said with genuine smile as he felt his confidence returning. "You are welcome. I am glad to be able to help keep Paris safe" Ladybug grinned, albeit a slightly goofy smile. Adrien grinned at the phone and thought 'Your Marinette is showing already, lovebug'. Ladybug composed herself well as she now looked calm, but little cracks in her armor screamed Marinette. Adrien was beyond pleased already and he hadn't even asked the first question yet!

Adrien adjusted his position slightly as he looked down at the notepad he had next to him on the couch. "Ladybug, I was hoping we could get to know our favorite heroine more, personally. Would you mind sharing with us some of your hobbies outside of kicking Hawkmoths butt at every available opportunity" Adrien asked with a wide shining grin. Ladybug seemed to fluster some from the smile, much to Adrien's delight, yet she answered the question without the slightest stammer in her voice. "I am really into design. I love designing clothes, hats, and any other fashionable item that fits my current inspiration. I love to walk around Paris looking for my inspiration from this great city and the amazing people who live here" Ladybug replied happily. Adrien smiled as that completely fit in his Marinette box. "That's awesome Ladybug! Is there any designers you partinulary like" Adrien asked already having a strong feeling he knew the answer. "I am a big fan of your fathers work. His designs are always top of the line" Ladybug gushed freely, seeing no real danger in divulging such information since what aspiring fashion designer did not admire Gabriel Agrestes work.

Adrien silently put that fact in the Marinette box that was starting to look a lot like Ladybug's box. Adrien's smile was contagious as Ladybug smiled brightly. "Interesting! I'm sure my father will be flattered to know you admire his work. "who do you view as your hero and why" Adrien asked in an attempt to make the questions not seem as personal. "I, honestly, view Chat Noir as my hero" Ladybug replied honestly with a shrug. "He is always putting himself on the line for Paris and for me. He is truly a hero" Ladybug responded candidly. Adrien smiled softly as her words touched him more than he would have bargained for. Sure he would love to have Ladybug pay attention to him, but for her to say something like that on an interview she knew would be broadcast to an extremely large audience was quite humbling. "Th-That's very thoughtful of you Ladybug" Adrien stammered slightly as he fought with everything inside him to suppress the blush that threatened to give himself away.

Adrien looked down at his notepad looking for a good question to help reveal more of Marinette without revealing her identity to the world, which would run Ladybug off and end the interview. "Ladybug, what would you say your favorite music artist is" Adrien asked with a sly grin as he had a strong feeling he knew the answer to this one too. "I absolutely love Jagged Stone! He is the best" Ladybug replied with a grin. "Really," Adrien asked as his smiled turned into a rather large grin of his own "one of my best friends, Marinette, designed his latest album cover. I could try to see if I could get you a copy of it signed by her" Adrien offered. Ladybugs eyes darted furiously even as she smiled "Y-ya, that sounds wonderful. Thank you so much" Ladybug chuckled nervously. Adrien smiled as he took note of her sudden uneasiness. 'Looks like I got ya m'lady' Adrien mentally purred. While ladybug stood up abruptly. "I-I think I should be going now. I have to finish my patrol for the night. Thank you for having me" Ladybug said quickly as she waved goodbye before yo-yoing out the window and into the night.

Adrien smirked as he made sure to hold the camera on the window ladybug just zipped though. "There you have it! A fine interview with our top heroine! I hope you enjoyed getting to know our other hero just a little bit better! Goodnight Paris and remember to stay tuned to the Ladyblog for more Ladybug and Chat Noir action" Adrien said with all the excitement of a radio announcer before hitting stop on the video. "I got her Plagg" Adrien cheered as he closed his windows. "I got her. She has to be Marinette! Did you see the way she reacted to the Jagged Stone album? It just has to be" Adrien said at alarming speed. "Now, all I have to do is confront my lady and we can be together" Adrien sighed happily as he turned off the bedroom light before plopping down on his bed. "That's great kid, but can we get some sleep now" Plagg whined as he snuggled deeper into a pillow reserved for him. "Ya, ya. Party pooper" Adrien mumbled jokingly as he smiled down at his phone which shone brightly in the darkened room. "And send" Adrien muttered as he plugged his phone in for the night and climbed into bed. "Tomorrow is going to be a great day Plagg". Adrien said tiredly despite the flow of adrenaline. "I'm gonna need my sleep if I'm gonna catch my bug tomorrow" Adrien chuckled as he pulled the blankets over himself.

The night was calm as the stars silently guarded the city. The gentle Parisian breeze rustled the leaves of the trees as those who had stayed out too late made their way home to their waiting beds. The peace of the night was only disturbed by a scream that many an annoyed citizen hoped was not going to become a habit this late at night. The source of the noise, one Alya Césaire, could be found uploading the Ladybug interview with a sock shoved in her mouth to silence her earth splitting screams.

Adrien lets ladybug go. Gives Alya the interview. Alya Screams. Adrien gets a text from Marinette asking if he heard a weird noise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Simplicity: Chapter Five**

The stars danced silently across the darkened skies of Paris while the people of the City of Love slept soundly knowing they were protected by the Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. However, the people of Paris never would have thought their favorite black cat would be on the prowl this late at night. The wind whipped through Chat's golden hair as he dashed silently across the room tops of the homes and businesses of Paris. Sleep had been an all too elusive goal with the prospect of knowing who his Lady was under her mysterious mask. Chat smiled into the night as he zipped across Paris as only a black cat could, with stealth and lightning speed.

Chat's smile turned into a smirk as he would almost mentally hear Plagg complaining about this unexpected and wholly unplanned late night excursion from the mansion that housed the soft pillows, blankets, and mattress that now sat abandoned. Chat made a mental promise to get Plagg the big wheel of Camembert next time in order to repent for his need to be out and moving. The night air and exercise had the desired effect of taking the edge away from Chat's excitement, anxiety, and nerves. The feeling was nowhere near gone, but rather it had be curbed as one would have a small snack to take the edge off of ones hunger several hours before dinner without ruining the coming meal.

Chat landed on a familiar room where he and his Lady had temporarily hid the previous day from "The Detective". Chat smiled fondly at the memory of her before his eyes widened as he realized that one light in the upstairs of the bakery was one even though he knew Marinette's mother and father did not get up to start their daily routine for another thirty minutes. 'Maybe she was so worked up she forgot to turn off her light' Chat mused as he scanned the room and found no Marinette. 'Maybe a trip to the restroom, or purhaps a glass of water' Chat mused to himself further before his enhanced vision noticed movement on the roof top across from him. Chat silently watched as Marinette went about watering her plants, seemingly on edge.

Chat smiled slyly as an idea formed in his mind as he watched his purrincess water her plant. Chat jumped and used his staff to finish the vault over the road separating the school from Marinette's bakery home. Marinette did not react when Chat lightly touched down on the balcony. Chat smirked and congratulated himself on such silent stealthy prowess, until he noticed the headphones in Marinette's ears that had kept her from hearing his landing despite the close proximity they now shared. Chat allowed himself to smile fondly at his purrincess, at his Lady. 'What an amazing girl', Chat thought silently as he admired the way Marinette's midnight hair shined even in the relatively low lighting of the balcony. Chat grinned sheepishly as Marinette turned, dropped her nearly empty water bucket, and slapped her hands over her mouth to suppress the scream that threatened to rip from her lungs.

Marinette's eyes betrayed many emotions as she visibly struggled to calm her racing heart. "Chat" Marinette hissed, "What on earth are you doing out right now? On my balcony" Marinette demanded. Chat rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. "Well Purrincess, I couldn't sleep tonight. So I thought the best way to use that extra energy was to patrol Paris. I was just going through the neighborhood when I saw your light on. Usually it's your parents who are up earlier than you. I think this is the first time I've seen your light on while it was this early in the morning" Chat joked playfully in an attempt to lighten Marinette's glare. Chat could have sworn his heart leapt when she smiled. "I can understand that Chat. I couldn't sleep much either. You make this patrol often" Marinette asked that last part worriedly. Chat grinned, "But of course Purrincess. Your safety is always my top concern" Chat chuckled whilst taking her hand and dusting her knuckles with a soft kiss.

Marinette pulled her hand away "Oh, you and your attempts to charm all the girls in Paris" Marinette sighed in playful exasperation. "Purrincess, you wound me. You know I do know such things. My heart belongs to my dear Ladybug. I am simply a gentle knight in shining leather" Chat said with a wide grin. Marinette giggled in amusement "Sure thing Mister kitty cat". Chat's smile grew, if at all possible, wider. "It is true my Purrincess! I have been hunting down my ladies identity, with her blessing, and I know who she is! I am going to tell her later today, if I am so fortunate as to see her" Chat said with a wink that betrayed his mischievous intent. Marinette stiffened "Oh, you think you know who she is eh? Well, so many people have thought they knew too. Just don't go getting akumatized when she isn't who you wanted her to be" Marinette whispered. Chat's heart was about to break when Marinette suddenly perked up. "I would hate to have to watch Ladybug kick your butt over and over again on the Ladyblog. You know my computer sometimes puts those videos on repeat" Marinette joked, although Chat could see she was trying to hide her…Disappointment? "Marinette, I promise you I am not disappointed with who I found her to be. I am even more in love with her now. She is more than just her mask. She is kind, caring, gentle, and loyal to a fault. I assure you I wouldn't have her any other way. She is the epitome of human perfection" Chat breathed. "Well Purrincess, I should leave you to get ready for school, seeing as the sun is coming up. I love and hate how time seems to fly when I am with you. I'll see you later" Chat said giving his signature two finger salute before vaulting across to the school and dropping down on the other side.

Chat landed in the alley on the other side of the school and calmly walked over to where he had stashed his backpack earlier that evening, given he was certain he would not be returning home. "Plagg, Claws Out" Chat whispered and a green flash of light revealed Adrien, backpack in hand. "Plagg, I think I might have over done it with teasing her. I think I really hurt her because now she thinks I think she is someone else. I'm a royal idiot" Adrien lamented. "It's not too late to just go the cheese route Adrien" Plagg called as he zipped into Adrien's bag where he had numerous bags of pre-sliced Camembert waiting for him as a gift for the late night run. Adrien rolled his eyes "Plagg, I think you have a problem" Adrien muttered as he walked up and sat on the school steps to watch the sun rise over the buildings of Paris and reflect bright dazzlingly across the waters of the river that ran across the street in front of the school.

Adrien was not sure when he had dozed off on the steps of the school, but he was nudged awake by a nervous Marinette. Adrien's eyes widened in shock as he noticed the lighting difference, the relative absence of people in the streets, and Marinette's presence, "Oh gosh! We are late aren't we? Come on! Let's go" Adrien said panicked while grabbing Marinette by the hand and dragging her to class all while desperately trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Adrien stopped abruptly as he and Marinette charged into an empty classroom, "Wh-what" Adrien stammered in confusion. "A-Adrien…I'm early. I s-saw you on the steps and came to you on check…I mean check on you" Marinette babbled hopelessly. Adrien's panic subsided as he smiled at Marinette, "Wow, you must care about me a lot if you actually got to school early to check on me". Adrien smirked as Marinette's blush was like a shot of adrenalin straight to his veins.

Adrien loved the way Marinette blushed and desperately sought for some way to refute and or blow off her how much she cared as if it were no big deal. Watching the poor girl switch between the two several times was almost too adorable for his heart to take as his heart ached to reach out hold her tightly and never let go. "So, ya" Marinette finished weakly. Adrien bushed as he now realized he never caught how Marinette decided to end her dilemma. "You are just too sweet Mari, it must be from living in a bakery. You could certainly say you were…raised right" Adrien replied with a wink that make Marinette stiffen as well as blush even harder, if that were even possible.

'Oh dear…maybe throwing that baking pun in was too much? Maybe she knows' Adrien thought worriedly, but his fears subsided when Marinette giggled and said that "you are so funny". Adrien smiled, 'Yep, she likes me. She laughed at my bad pun and he hates it while I'm Chat. Which means, there is more hope for her yet' Adrien beamed as he thought of the implications. 'Mari isn't as opposed to puns as she is in showing interest in someone else, so… therefore she must really like me! My Lady really likes me so much that she will not allow herself to be swayed by the irresistible charm when I'm Chat' Adrien thought excitedly. Marinette still had a blush on her face as she took her seat while clutching her bag close while whispering "he called me Mari, does that mean he likes me Tikki". Adrien smirked. 'Normally, I would think it's rude to eavesdrop, but…' Adrien thought as he took his seat and pretended to lay his head down to sleep until class started.

It took several minutes, but finally Marinette must have felt as though I had fallen asleep as she again whispered to her hidden kwami. "Tikki! He called me Mari! Did you hear that? I…I almost lost it right there Tikki. I almost passed out right there" Marinette whispered urgently. A new voice piped up, a voice that must have been her kwami's as the voice responded to Marinette's whispers. "Marinette" the voice said worriedly. "He is right there, should we really be talking? What if he wakes up" Tikki asked while casting a warry eye towards the "sleeping" Adrien. Adrien remained still and kept his breathing as calm and even as possible so as to sell his charade and get a "glimpse" into his Ladies life. "Maybe, but I honestly think he's out. I mean, he fell asleep on the school steps earlier…" Marinette's voice trailed off. "Besides, I'm sure he would have reacted to your voice by now if he were awake. So, what does it mean? You are the wise one" Marinette whispered excitedly while casting Adrien's still form happy glances. "I'm sure he likes you Marinette. I told you that already. A lot. Like every single time you ask. Trust me this time when I say that he does like you" the kwami said almost exasperatedly. However, before the conversation could continue any farther, the sound of footsteps sent Tikki flashing back into Marinette's handbag and Adrien to mentally groan as he had been enjoying listening to Marinette and her kwami talk as it seemed they had a special relationship just like he had with Plagg.

Adrien peeked through a slit in between his arms and saw Alya walking through the door. Alya stopped two and a half steps into the room before dropping her back in shock at seeing Marinette there in her seat before her. "Girl…you must be sick or the world is ending. You beat me! And Adrien is here? I need all the details! Spill" Alya blurted as she scooped up her back and slid easily into her seat. Marinette sounded nervous as she answered Alya even though there really wasn't anything to be nervous about. "W-well. I woke up and was getting ready when I looked out my window and saw…Adrien. He was sleeping on the steps of the school! I had to go check on him! He just got here too early I guess and fell asleep waiting for Nino or something…" Marinette said as her voice again trailed off. Adrien smiled to himself as he could hear Alya's happy hum "Oooo, girl. You must have it bad if YOU are willing to get out of bed and to school on time for him" Alya giggled lightly as she must have been trying to keep from waking Adrien.

Adrien smiled as he was about to "wake up" from his nap when a loud crash was literally rocked the school building. Adrien shot up and to his feet in shock as Alya was already out of the classroom door, camera in hand. Adrien shot Marinette the same look she was already giving him. The only words that came from their mouths was "Akuma" before Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and dragged her to the supply closet. "Here, hide in here. I'll…go hide somewhere else…stay safe m'l…Mari" Adrien choked out, barely keeping from calling her "m'lady". Adrien rushed to the boys restroom. Adrien smiled to himself as he found that the room was vacant this early in the morning. "Plagg" Adrien called as Plagg flew out of his jacket pocket. "It's about that time. Plagg….Claws out" Adrien said confidently as a familiar green light enveloped him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Simplicity: Chapter Six**

Chat slipped out of the narrow window and into the still early morning sun. The sudden change in brightness caused a soft involuntary hiss to escape his lips as he raised his clawed hand to block the offending light. After a moment of adjustment Chat carefully scanned the area before a rumble again seemed to shake all of Paris. Chat stumbled as another tremor rocked the City of Love followed by the sounds of battle and the unmistakable whirling sound of Ladybugs trusty yoyo. "How is she already there" Chat shouted to himself as no one in their right mind was still out and about as the Akuma siren began to blare adding to the cacophony of sound.

"Wait for me, M'Lady" Chat called before launching himself through the air towards the battle to purify the akuma. Chat skidded to a halt as he saw and heard Ladybug shoot by him and into the Seine. "Ladybug? LADYBUG" Chat cried as he leapt from the building he had been running on to land beside the picturesque river where Ladybug was fighting desperately to stay above water. Chat extended his staff out to her where Ladybug grabbed onto the offering gratefully. Chat heaved and retracted his staff simultaneously which resulted in Ladybug rising from the water and landing with a sloppy splat. "Are you alright M'Lady" Chat asked worriedly. Ladybug stood shakily and sighed in relief. "Ya, I'm fine now. Thanks Chat. The akuma is lady who is overworked. She never gets to sleep with all the alarms she has going off to make sure she gets to her appointments on time. Therefore, no one else should be allowed to sleep" Ladybug explained while pulling her yoyo back in. "We gotta stop her before she does some real damage". Without another word, Ladybug flung her yo yo as zipped back into the fray.

Chat stood there dumbstruck for a moment before chuckling "the akuma is the world's most dangerous alarm clock" before he vaulted over the rooftops that separated him from assisting his Lady. The alarm clock that had been installed at the base of the akuma's sledge hammer snapped of easily enough with a solid smack against the pavement before Chat kicked it over to Ladybug as if it were a soccer ball "It's _time_ you did your job M'Lady" Chat called while grinning widely at the exasperated groan Ladybug did not bother to suppress as Chat's many time puns were wearing thin in the still fairly early morning light. "bye bye little butterfly" Ladybug called as she released the purified akuma into the cool Paris morning.

Chat smiled fondly at Ladybug as he sauntered to her side as the predictable news reporters, seeing the situation had been resolved, scurried to get in their questions before the elusive heros made too quick of a getaway only to be disappointed as Ladybug blew them a kiss and zipped away. The only thing the expectant reporters were able to get was Chats "Gotta scat" paired with a two finger salute before he vaulted after his Lady.

Chat landed breathlessly on the roof of the same building Ladybug had claimed as her temporary perch before regaining his composure. "So, M'Lady. That was quite the _timeshare_ we just had" Chat said with a grin that made Ladybug lightly place her palm on her forehead. "That was the absolute worst one today Chat" Ladybug groaned wearily. Chat smiled 'Time to really push your buttons M'Lady', Chat thought pleasantly. "So, M'Lady…Remember how your told me I could find you? Well…". Ladybug stiffened and eyed Chat with suspicion "No offense Chat, but better detectives than you have tried" Ladybug quipped, but this time she did not seem so sure. "M'Lady, why must you make a habit of wounding me so? I am but your humble knight in shining leather and you could say I have finally found My Lady, My dearest Purrincess" Chat cooed as he stepped closer. "I just need to know when you would like me to win. Would you like me to win now, or later" Chat asked expectantly with the look of a cat that had gotten into the cream.

Chat smiled softly as Ladybug fumbled and sputtered for the words she sought to say even as her words seemed to have been reduced to indistinguishable mumbling. "I'm sorry M'Lady, what was that? I could not quite hear you" Chat said playfully as he cupped a clawed hand to one of his cat ears that he wiggled for good measure. "I think nolater…I mean lenow….GGRRRR….Later Chat…Later. If we hang out here too long we will transform back and you will really find out who I am kitty. I don't want to do all your detective work for you now….See you at patrol" Ladybug called back to Chat who was still smiling like the cat he was.

Chat stood there on the building watching Ladybug swing across the rooftops until she was out of sight. "Plagg, I wonder if she knows her Marinette was showing" Chat asked with an amused chuckle before throwing himself onto a lower building to begin the race back to school. Chat landed in the familiar alley he had stashed his backpack in earlier that morning. "Plagg, claws out". The green light was temporarily blinding, but Adrien was left where Chat Noir had previously stood. "Plagg, I am honestly having too much fun with this, aren't I" Adrien asked with a knowing chuckle as Plagg simply nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, yes. Now where is my cheese? I barely had a morsel of my beloved before we had to transform again! That's just not right to keep true lovers separated" Plagg whined playfully before zipping into Adrien's jacket pocket.

Adrien walked back into the classroom only to find that it was still empty, with the exception of Marinette who was fiddling with her purse and mumbling something under her breath. Adrien smiled as he caught sight of the cookie Marinette took from small stack and "hand" to the mouth of her purse before a red flash took the offered sweet snack. Adrien smiled fondly as admired his ladies kindness before jumping slightly as the light pinch that drew him back to reality where Marinette was watching him like a deer in the headlights. "A-Adrien…When did you get here" Marinette asked worriedly. "Oh, I just came back from hiding…I guess Ladybug and Chat Noir got the akuma" Adrien asked innocently, a knowing smile plastered on his face. "Oh, ya. Don't they always? I mean…yes. They got the akuma. Aren't they awesome" Marinette managed to say through her forced goofy smile. Adrien laughed as he took his seat and opened his backpack to "get" out his book, but Plagg zipped to his cheese stash in the same pocket.

"Marinette", Adrien asked as he put his book on his desk while turning around in his seat "how is it that we are the first ones to class twice in one day? Is that a record? Do we get a prize? Purrhaps homework passes, I would love that" Adrien said playfully all the while drinking in Marinette's laughter. "I wish" Marinette giggled, "I'm always behind on my homework because of all the a….all the designs that pop into my head" Marinette finished in a panic as she had almost implied she was busy during akuma attacks. Adrien smiled fondly as Marinette giggled nervously. "You are really talented Marinette. Do design ideas always just pop into your head when you are supposed to be doing physics" Adrien grinned. Marinette blushed "NO! I mean, sometimes…design is more interesting" Marinette offered her reply as more of a question than a statement of fact. Adrien held of his hands in defeat "You got me there pur-eerr…Mari…You got me there" Adrien stammered. Adrien smiled sheepishly while desperately seeking a way to distract Marinette from his near slipup. "Hey, Marinette, would you mind showing me your designs? I would love to see what you have come up with and are working on" Adrien offered while mentally congratulating himself for his smooth recovery of a near disaster.

Marinette blushed as she dug into her bag for her design book wordlessly. "Here it is" Marinette mumbled as she pulled you book from her bag and presented it tentatively to Adrien. Adrien gently took it from her hands while being sure to purposely grab her hands in the process. Adrien shivered as quite electricity flowed through him and left him tingling even after he took the book and was forced to disconnect from Marinette. Adrien blushed, but luckily Marinette seemed to be too distracted to notice.

Adrien turned to focus his thoughts on examining Marinette's designs rather than her entrancing bluebell eyes or her adorable freckles that lightly dotted her nose. Adrien turned from page to page admiring Marinette's detailed work and even nodded in agreement with many of the notes written in about each design. "Wow Marinette" Adrien spoke softly, "You go into great detail with all of this. Fabric, type of thread, specific types of buttons and zippers…I knew you made great designs, but you really know your stuff. I think you could get a job with my dad now if you wanted too". Marinette blushed "Thank you Adrien, but your fathers work is exceptional. I would be extremely fortunate to even get an internship, much less an actual job with your fathers company" Marinette offered modestly.

Adrien looked at Marinette incredulously "Are you serious? You have what it takes! I know it! Your designs are better that most of the stuff I have to wear at all those stupid photoshoots. I would model anything you made. Just, can we keep them feather free in the future" Adrien asked with a chuckle as the photoshoot debacle that ensued from his feather allergy. Marinette giggled "I'll be sure to put in extra feathers "Mr. Agreste"" Marinette said playfully. Adrien smiled warmly but was interrupted by the janitor entering the classroom. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? School was cancelled today for the akuma attack. You can go home. I'm surprised no one told you" He said while he continued to sweep the floor diligently

Adrien and Marinette watched the janitor in disbelief as the called out in unison "really". "Yep, principal did not want to deal with it today. He had that akuma lady smack his car with her hammer. Don't get me wrong, Ladybug fixed it, but he was just done after that. I don't mind. Less to clean" the janitor mumbled before ambling out of the classroom with broom and dustbin in hand. "Well, I guess I'll have to get going then" Adrien smirked. "I have a surprise for a friend to work ok. I want it to be perfect. I'm sure you understand that miss perfectionist" Adrien chuckled as he handed Marinette back her design notebook. Marinette just smiled brightly and chirped a "Yep" before stashing her notebook back in her bag.

Adrien waved to Marinette as she walked across the crosswalk to her bakery home before turning to head home himself. The walk home did not take too long, yet it was long enough to truly get to enjoy the blooming of yet another beautiful Parisian day. Adrien flopped down on his bed before kicking off his shoes to relax as he anxiously waited for patrol where he would finally officially unmask his beloved Ladybug. "Plagg," Adrien asked absently "What nickname would be cuter for Marinette? I mean, something that plays at her being both my lady and my purrincess" Adrien asked while staring up at the many books that lined his extensive personal library all while silently willing the collection of knowledge to bestow upon him the answer to his quandary.

Plagg eyed Adrien with a mixture of disgust and affection "I would have hoped that you would have realized I am not the romancy type by now kid. I'm the kwami of destruction. NOT romance" Plagg stated matter of factly. "But if I were inclined to that kind of stuff I would suggest Bugginette" Plagg offered slyly while fully enjoying the stunned expression that crossed Adrien's face. "I…honestly was not expecting a real answer out of you Plagg" Adrien stammered in amazement. Adrien eyed Plagg critically before breaking into a mischievous grin "So, I guess that makes you a closet romantic".

Plagg nearly dropped his beloved camembert at the implication. The kwami's eyes narrowed as he glared at Adrien "And if you tell anyone I promise to do whatever I can to make you the most unlucky Chat I have ever had" Plagg grumbled before smiling and cooing at his camembert "Isn't that right my gooiness". Adrien chuckled at what he hoped was playful banter. "So, how should I play this oh wise and secretive one" Adrien asked with mock seriousness. Plagg's tail twitched in annoyance "Just be yourself Adrien. I mean, it does seem to have worked for you so far. Like I always say "if it is not broken, do not fix it" Plagg replied quickly before he turned his full attention back to his waiting cheese.

Adrien smiled at his grumpy kwami before nodding his head in agreement and muttering "I guess your right before laying back down. 'What should I do though' Adrien thought desperately as his mind turned to the more serious matter before him. 'I have to play this right. All the cards are on the table and I can not afford to lose' Adrien thought worriedly before shaking his head to clear his head. 'No, it will all go purrfect. I will charm my lady, let the tension build and then I will tell her. I will tell her everything' Adrien thought happily as his eyelids started to feel heavy as his soft bed seemed to be enticing him to take a catnap before the emotional patrol that would surly leave him just as drained as any fight with one of Hawkmoth's akumatized victims. Adrien fell asleep with a smile on his face as Plagg watched in amuzment. "Not a bad idea kid" Plagg observed as he joined Adrien by plopping down on his stomach and curled himself into a ball for the mid-day nap Plagg always wanted."

Adrien blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the light streaming though his large windows. The sun was lower in the sky and it appeared that the sunset tonight would be a splendid one. Adrien sat up and gently rubbed his eyes before stretching his arms and legs from his sitting position on his bed. Plagg could be seen floating over to the mini-fridge before phasing through it, most likey to grab himself some of the camembert that Adrien always kept for his kwami, no matter how much he teased him about the smell. Adrien smiled as he got up and went down to the kitchen for his own dinner as Plagg seemed to have the right idea. Adrien chuckled to himself as he realized that he seemed to be turning into a less grumpy and cheese obsessed verson of his dear kwami. Gabriel simply dismissed his son's laughter as he got up from the table and went back to his study to avoid having his work interrupted by needless conversations.

Adrien smiled sadly at his father's retreating figure until the door to the study closed. "I wish you would be more open. I don't want you to work yourself to death" Adrien mumbled to himself before continuing into the kitchen for his own quick meal. The chef seemed surprised to see Adrien, but he smiled none the less. "Well good evening! I wasn't expecting you for another twenty to thirty minutes" the chef said honestly as he turned back to his work. "Your father requested breakfast for dinner tonight. He just finished his early. I believe he has a meeting tonight. Would you also like to have breakfast for dinner? If you do not I can make something else. It will be no trouble" the chef offered kindly as he looked back over his shoulder for confirmation.

Adrien smiled at the warm and friendly chef "I would love that Chef Benoit" Adrien replied happily as he took a seat at the counter and watched the master chef work his magic. The aroma of the eggs and turkey bacon cooking soon had Adrien's mouth watering in anticipation and before he knew it, the Chef Benoit presented the egg and turkey bacon omelet with a light dusting of cheddar to Adrien. "Bon apatite" Chef Benoit sang as he placed the dish in front of Adrien. "Wow, this looks and smells amazing" Adrien complemented enthusiastically while Chef Benoit walked over to the sink to begin washing the evening dishes with a smile plastered on his face.

Adrien took his time to enjoy the meal as he carefully observed Chef Benoit and took note when he left the kitchen to run a quick errand. Adrien smiled roguishly as he took his empty plate to the sink and washed it himself quickly so as to not get caught washing his own dishes by Chef Benoit or by his father, on the off chance he happened to walk in for something. Adrien quickly scurried back to his room now fully excited that patrol was nearly upon him. Once back in his room Adrien examined the clock that sat on his wall. "Hmm, I still have some time. I'll take a quick shower" Adrien mumbled. "Plagg", Adrien called, "be ready to go once I'm done cleaning up". Plagg simply nodded his head as he turned his attention back to the view from the window where he silently watched the birds that were flying and even sitting near the Agreste mansion.

Adrien walked out of the shower, a large grin on his face as the anticipation was nearly killing him at this point. "Are you ready Plagg" Adrien asked expectantly. Plagg smirked "As ready as I'll ever be lover boy. Let's get this mooshy stuff over with" Plagg responded playfully. "Plagg, Claws Out" Adrien said enthusiastically as a green light engulfed him.

Chat whooped as he jumped from building to building headed for their usual patrol meeting spot. Chat smiled as the flaming setting sun served as a gorgeous backdrop as rich purple and brilliant oranges blended together to paint the city he loved and had always called home. Chat's eyed widened in surprise and excitement as he drew near enough to their spot that he could just make out that Ladybug had beat him there yet again. Chat landed softly on the rooftop, unnoticed by Ladybug who seemed to be caught in the moment by the brilliant display of color that graced the skies above Paris. Chat silently made his way to Ladybugs side without drawing her attention away from the natural wonder. Chat internally sighed as he watched Ladybug admire the sky. "To think that the sky is only the second most beautiful thing to see this evening, eh M'Lady" Chat asked as smoothly as he could muster. Ladybug jumped slightly and blushed at the complement. "Oh Chat! You scared me! I-I was just watching the sunset" Ladybug said as she seemed to run out of things to say while trying to suppress her flushed cheeks. "You know M'Lady, your on time record is quite impressive. I do believe you are beating me 109-53…and that's just since I started keeping track" Chat stated with a bemused smirk.

Ladybug gapped at Chat "you actually keep track of that? Why" Ladybug asked her face clearly showing her confusion as her one eyebrow raised and her lips tried to suppress the smile that threatened to show itself. "I was trying to make it a competition of sorts, but I have lost out to my better half it would seem" Chat responded playfully as he wiggled his eyebrows. Ladybug giggled and gently pushed Chats shoulder "You silly cat". Chat beamed "Hey! You didn't deny that you were my better half! I think you are warming up to me before I even unmask you M'Lady! If I didn't know any better I would say you already loved me" Chat grinned. Ladybug shook her head ruefully "Believe what you want to Chat. Like I said though, don't get your hopes up" Ladybug chided gently. "Do you doubt my detective skills M'Lady" Chat asked feigning hurt by placing a hand over his heart. Ladybug smirked "Yep. I think you tried your best, but you just want me to show you because you couldn't figure me out" Ladybug said playfully. "I so want to prove you wrong, but I think we have a job to do right now. I'll take the usual part of town tonight. Then I'm going to win your heart" Chat said confidently as he took her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles to which chat noticed Ladybug did not pull away from nearly as quickly as she usually did. "I'll see you soon lovebug" Chat called as he raced off the building to start his patrol, leaving a blushing Ladybug in his wake.

Patrol went smoothly with no major incidents aside from helping a little girl find her parents when she got lost in the park. Chat sat on their roof and gazed out at the stars while waiting for Ladybug to finish her patrol. The faint, yet unmistakable whirling of ladybugs yo yo was the only warning of her arrval as she landed soundlessly before joining Chat. Chat looked over and smiled as Ladybug took a seat and hugged her knees to herself timidly as he bashfully made eye contact. "So, lets get this over with Chat…who do you think you love" Ladybug asked as he voice and face betrayed her doubt. Chat smiled softly and almost came right out with it right there. However, he managed to restrain himself, for the moment. 'Can't let this moment slip away without enjoying every second' Chat thought as he eyed Ladybug. "Who do I think I love? Now that's the wrong question M'Lady. The question is, who do I love…and the answer is you. All of you, your Ladybug side and your…civilian side" Chat said honestly. "I do not think. I know. Chat's honor" Chat stated while holding one clawed hand to his heart while simultaneously raising the other in a traditional salute of honesty.

Ladybug eyed him doubtfully "I know you think you know Chat, so just go on with it already" Ladybug said with a growing level of frustration. Chat smirked "Oh, but bugaboo! You are supposed to always want to annoy the one you love, this is just part of it I'm afraid. Besides. I have to tell you what I love about the person I found under the mask first, because I've already told you a thousand times what I love about the girl in the mask. This is a process M'Lady" Chat chuckled which earned him an exasperated sigh from his partner. "Go on" Ladybug said wearily. Chat smiled and replied "As you wish M'Lady" all while making a show of bowing, despite their seated positions. Chat turned to face Ladybug and smiled reasuringingly as he did not like that sad half smile she wore.

"M'lady, the girl under the mask is kind hearted. I love how she will go out of her way to help others, even if it only serves as a detriment to herself. She is a faithful friend who is always willing to stand by her friends through thick and thin. She doesn't just say that she will stay by their side, she means it. The girl under the mask is braver than she knows. She stands up for what is right even when it puts her in the spotlight…and I know how much she hates being the center of attention. The girl under the mask is smart as well as talented. She works incredibly hard to be successful at all she does, even when it doesn't come easy. She is persistent. She doesn't give up without a fight. The girl under the mask is far beyond what I could have dreamed of" Chat finished while gauging her response. "Chat, I'm not sure if you got the right gir" Ladybug started to say, only to be cut off by Chat Noir. "No…I have you pegged M'Lady. The girl under that mask" Chat said while pointing to her famous red and black polka dotted mask, "Is also incredibly goofy. She is at times incredibly awkward and clumsy for no apparent reason. That's just who she is. I love that about her. She is weird and unashamed to be herself. She has the power to trip up stair as well as down stairs. I don't care. I'll always be there to catch her. I'll always be there to catch you…Marinette" Chat breathed.

Ladybugs eyes widened in surprise and tears began to form in her eyes. "Ch-Chat…you…you did find me" Marinette whispered while looking away. Chat gently reached over and turned her head back. "Yes. I found you M'Lady" Chat whispered happily. "I love you. I love you as Ladybug. I love you as Marinette. You had absolutely nothing to be afraid of. I have loved you since we first met. I fell in love with the goofy girl who didn't know if she was cut out to be a hero, but stood up for all of Paris anyway. You are amazing Marinette" Chat said with a loving smile as he wiped away a runaway tear that streaked down Ladybug's cheek.

Ladybug leaned into Chat's hand as he wiped her tear away before smiling sadly "Chat…I already love someone else. I'm so sor", but for the second time that day, Chat interrupted his lady. "I know. That's what makes this so simple Mari" Chat smiled tenderly while Ladybugs eyes widened in shock. "B-but the only one who says that is…" Chat smiled and whispered "Plagg, Claws Out" leaving them temporarily blinded in a splendid green light. Ladybug slammed her hands over mouth to keep from screaming as Adrien smiled tenderly back at her. "I told you Purrincess. Pretty simple solution to that little problem you thought you had" Adrien smirked. "I-I but you…"Ladybug muttered before giving up and hugging Adrien tightly.

Adrien smiled exuberantly as Ladybug practically jumped into his arms. 'Winning' Adrien thought to himself as he gently brushed Ladybugs hair and placed a simple kiss to her forehead. The rollercoaster had been a long, but oh so enjoyable ride as he now held the girl he loved in his arms. "See? I told you it was pretty simple, didn't I Mari" Adrien asked softly to which he received a nod and a muffled "stupid cat" that made Adrien laugh a real laugh, a hard laugh that soon had tears streaming down his own cheeks. When Ladybug finally looked up into his green eyes she whispered "Tiki, spots off" and a bright red glow flashed and faded to leave behind Marinette where Ladybug had just been sitting. "H-how…wh-when" Marinette asked timidly as the two kwamis floated off to the other side of the roof to allow their chosen some privacy.

Adrien smiled softly down at the girl in his arms and replied "To be honest, I had suspicions it was you, but then I got confirmation when I saw you run into an alley and transform. I can not tell you how excited I was to have my suspicions confirmed. You are an amazing girl. You are beautiful on the inside and the outside" Adrien said with a blush. 'Gosh, why was saying stuff like this so much easier as Chat' Adrien lamented as he made eye contact with Marinette. Marinette smiled softly, shyly as she leaned in a little bit. Adrien watched in wonder before realizing the implications and nervously leaned the rest of the way in and kissed Marinette softly. Adrien pulled away only when Marinette did and he was sure that the air never tasted sweeter than the moment it passed between his freshly kissed lips.

Adrien smiled as Marinette snuggled closer to him and placed her head against his chest. Adrien blushed as he was sure Marinette could hear every racing thump of his heart. They stayed like this for some time and Adrien could think of nothing funny, quippy, or punny to say. 'I guess it's better this way' he thought absently before noticing that Marinette's breathing had changed. "Did she" Adrien started to ask as he gently lean Marinette's head back to reveal that he had fallen asleep listening to his heartbeat. Adrien blushed profusely before whispering "Plagg, Claws Out" while hoping the light would not wake his sleeping Purrincess, and much to his relief she remained sound asleep.

Chat gently picked up Marinette up bridal style before beginning the perilous journey of taking Marinette back to her bakery home without waking her up. The trip took longer than it otherwise would have, but sleeping Purrincesses did not make for easy transportation across rooftops. Chat whispered a quiet thanks to Tiki as she opened the trap door to Marinette's room where he gingerly placed the sleeping girl in her bed and gently removing her shoes before placing her blanket over her. Chat smiled as he leaned down and kissed Marinette on the cheek before leaving a note on her chair that read "It was not a dream, I'll see you tomorrow Buganette".

Chat stealthily closed the trapdoor before bounding across to the school building to begin his trip home. The sky above the city glowed with the soft warm light from the city streets below while the stars sparkled overhead. Chat danced across the rooftops of Paris marveling at the simplicity for which the love square was solved. Two hearts connected to each other still equals one outcome, no matter how much window dressing covered it. The answer was simply love.

Chat couldn't help but notice Alya walking, in a daze, back towards her home. He almost stopped to check on her, but she seemed to be smiling goofily, so he let it slide as she was probably fine. Little did Chat know that Alya now had a several pictures that were going straight into her top secret classified Ladybug and Chat Noir file when she got home. If silent screams could be heard, Alya's would have woken the world


End file.
